Sotto Voce
by Innovi
Summary: Faye siempre ha deseado poder cantar. Traducción del fic original de la autora SirusPolaris. Muy recomendable.


**Notas de la Traductora:** Un muy lindo drabble que he tenido el placer de traducir al español (con total consentimiento de la autora). Me he decidido ha traducirlo porque lamentablemente la sección en español de CB no goza de mucha variedad y calidad en cuanto a los fics, y pensé que si tal vez alguien lee uno tan bien escrito como este, se anime y escriba el suyo propio. Quien sabe. De todas maneras, les recomiendo que si entienden el inglés lean el original, que tiene el mismo título. La autora, por cierto, es **SirusPolaris**, así que ya pueden ir buscando su perfil.

* * *

**N/A: **Sólo un drabble para liberar el stress mientras trato de balancear el colegio y la vida social. Además, era un lindo quiebre del escribir _**Keep Breathing **_(que será actualizado pronto, lo prometo!) 

De todas maneras, espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Cowboy Bebop no es mío.

* * *

**Sotto Voce**

Faye siempre había deseado poder cantar.

No piezas de opera, o dramáticas arias. Pero quizás una canción de cuna decente, algo suave y lento, como esas piezas de jazz que escuchaba deslizándose hasta el vestíbulo desde la habitación de Jet. Le gustaban esas.

Creía que tal vez recordaba haber estado cantando de niña, apropiadas melodías que la habían tenido practicando falsetto y allegros y crescendos y diminuendos y recitación. Esa gran casa blanca en el video beta le haría eco a una jovial voz cuidadosamente entrenada por los mejores entrenadores vocales que el dinero pudiese comprar. Esas noches en que su padre tenía elegantes cenas de negocios, él la habría exhibido y ella se habría sentado frente al piano para cantar algunas tristes canciones italianas de amor (Faye se imaginaba que su padre se sentaría en un gran sillón de cuero, sonriendo orgulloso mientras su pequeña niña encantaba a sus invitados). Algunos días incluso creía recordar las canciones, y como se sentían en su garganta, sobre su lengua. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo era tan solo una nublada sensación de familiaridad que no alcanzaba a mantener – todo lo que sabía con seguridad era que la mayor parte del tiempo anhelaba cantar.

Y a veces, soñaba con música – antiguas y rítmicas líneas de notas esparciéndose a través de una memoria manchada. Viejas baladas europeas y repetitivos jingles de radio, todo deambulando por su mente mientras dormía, haciéndola estremecerse de nostalgia. Y la hacían sentir feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, y cuando despertaba, lo hacía temblado y muy fría (pero ella siempre estaba fría, siempre había estado fría). Aquellas melodías la acosaban, fantasmas que ella no tenía voz para describir.

Si, quizás ella solía cantar (y cantar hermosamente por lo demás), pero todos los talentos que alguna vez había tenido, habían sido rápidamente destruidos, desaparecidos antes de que ella supiese que alguna vez habían estado ahí. Tres largos años de nada aparte de inhalar nicotina y licores fuertes habían hecho su voz rasposa y grave, ahora enredada en donde alguna vez había flotado sin esfuerzo. Había intentado una o dos veces hacer el arco de las frases con su boca, pero el sonido que había salidos era áspero y sabía a cenizas.

Ese sonido, como la mayoría de cosas que le recordaban su niñez, recaía pesadamente sobre un roto-arreglado-roto-de-nuevo corazón.

En cambio, se había decidido por tararear, en un tono ondeante y débil; entonces, cuando tarareaba en tono suave y lento, era apenas notorio. A veces lo hace sin darse cuenta, como cuando está en la ducha o cepillando su cabello o robando licor del compartimiento "secreto" de los chicos o cuando está jugando solitario. Es algo que no siempre puede controlar, como si sus cuerdas vocales se rehusaran a aceptar que la música es algo que ahora no pueden tener, como si se olvidaran de que no pueden cantar.

Por lo general, había sido capaz de mantenerlo fuera del oído de sus compañeros de equipo – salvo por un incidente. Estaba tan segura de que Spike estaba inconciente… pero debió haberlo sabido mejor (dudaba que Spike de verdad durmiera alguna vez - ¿cómo podía alguien dormir con un ojo siempre abierto?).

Él sólo yacía ahí, igual de muerto y pretendiendo no escuchar mientras ella desordenaba ociosamente un mazo de viejas cartas, escudriñando entre viejas canciones de cuna. Si no fuera por su trágica naturaleza de ser un idiota, Faye dudaba que hubiese tan siquiera notado que él la estaba observando.

Como lo era, su comentario la golpeó en un nervio sensible, abriendo heridas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. No siempre había estado fuera de tono. Sus entrenadores vocales le habían dicho que tenía el potencial para ser una estrella de ópera. Le habían dicho que sería famosa.

Pero ahora sólo es una puta viciosa de las apuestas con un arma y una actitud, alguien que sus propios compañeros se rehúsan a tomar en serio. Y todo lo que quedó de su afinada voz es un ronco tarareo enrudecido por los cigarrillos.

La pequeña niña en el video beta con los pompones y los dedos de pianista y los brillantes ojos verdes y las sonrisas fáciles, esa niña había sido congelada y derretida y convertida en algo completamente diferente, convertida en una monstruosidad talla 2 con traje amarillo.

La pequeña niña, como su música, está tan muerta como Spike quiere estar. Tal vez es por eso que él la molesta

A veces, Faye sueña con música que puede escuchar pero no replicar. A veces sueña con fiestas y vestidos y un gran piano de caoba. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo no puede recordar sus sueños y es difícil decirles que se aparten del mundo real, se olvida de si aún sigue soñando.

A veces, Faye pretende que no la molesta. Escucha el sensual jazz de Jet desde el vestíbulo y pretende que su garganta no se tensa al escucharlo, que su corazón no duele. Faye pretende que los ojos agudos y muertos de Spike no la golpean duramente.

Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, Faye pretende que _todo_ lo que quiere de vuelta, es su voz.

* * *

Fin 


End file.
